1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel imidazole and triazole substituted oxathiolane compounds having fungicide and plant growth regulant activity and methods for preparing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of the economic loss which accompanies fungicidal attack on plants, especially crops, there is a constant need for new broad spectrum fungicides.
Moreover, the need for agricultural chemicals having significant effects on the growth and development of crop plant species is similarly well known. Thus, for many crops, it is highly desirable that certain plant growth regulatory effects be accomplished. In general, these growth regulatory effects include one or more of the following: dwarfing, cessation of terminal growth, inhibition or stimulation of axillary and intercalary growth, retardation or stimulation of internode elongation, inhibition or stimulation of flowering or reproductive development, and the like. Of particular interest is the growth retardancy of such important commercial crops as soy bean, cotton, bean and cereal grains, including barley.
Among the many classes and types of compounds developed for antimicrobial use are the various classes of imidazole and triazole dithiolanes as exemplified in (U.S.P.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,865, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,475 and European Patent Publication (EPO) 0,061,789 and dioxolanes as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,838, 3,575,999, 4,402,963, 4,079,062, Australian Patent A-86640/82 and J. Med. Chem. 12,784 (1969).